Trzynasty listopad
by Hipokryta
Summary: Nowaki ustalił date swojej samobójczej śmierci na trzynastego listopada, czy mu się uda?. Co jeśli przeszkodzi mu w tym pewien brozowowłosy, rzadko uśmiechający się mężczyzna.


Postanowiłem umrzeć trzynastego listopada.

Obudził mnie trzask drzwi.

\- panie Nowaki, czeka na pana lekarstwo. Proszę je zarzyć. Tu jest woda- panna Basieńka podała mi tabletki. Zabrałem do ręki plastikową szklanke albo kubeczek z wodą. Wrzuciłem dwie kapsułki do ust i popiłem dwa razy- pierwszy by je połknąć a drugi dla pewności.

Zabierając tacke uśmiechneła się do mnie. Zamkneła drzwi i wyszła. Ładnie dziś panna Basia czy Basieńka wygląda.

Oj, niedobrze. Basieńka za mocno trzasneła drzwiami, obudził się Armand, szpitalny weteran. Siódmy rok i pieć prób samobójczych. Gdybym ja był tutaj tak długo jak on wystarczyła by mi jedna próba. Z pewnością byłaby udana.

\- Nowaki, czemuś mnie do cholery obudził?- patrzył na mnie z wyrzutem, jego zmarszczone brwi prawie dotykały czarnych, kręconych wąsów.

\- Tak jakoś, przepraszam- próbowałem mówić jak najciszej. Byłoby chamstwem gdybym innych obudził.

\- Dobra, wybaczam ci ale zrób mi jeszcze raz na złość to cię zabiję- zastanawiam się czy słowom Armanda można wierzyć.

Zabrałem ostatni łyk gorzkiej herbaty i naciągnąłem koudrę na głowę. Tak się teraz zastanawiam czy było to mądre z mojej strony, przecierz obok mnie leży Armand.

-Oj!, Basieńko uważaj z tymi drzwiami. Obudziłaś mnie a co gorsza obudziłaś innych- zabrałem do ręki tablerki.

\- Przepraszam, jakoś nigdy nie potrafię tego zrobić cicho. Tu jest woda. Skończył pan już?, niech pan już wstaje, za chwile będzie śniadanie.

\- Dobrze- ładnie dziś panna Basia czy Basieńka wygląda.

Wstałem, poszedłem siusiu i wróciłem do pokoju.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, moje bose stopy z radością dotykały zimnej, kafelkowej podłogi. Skręciłem w prawo. Znalazłem się w sali podobnej wyglądem do stołówki szkolnej. Były tam cztery kwadratowe stoły i szesnaście krzeseł. Obok okienka nad którym drukowanymi literami było napisane "Wydawanie posiłków" wisiała tablica z jadłospisem na dany tydzień.

Usiadłem z talerzerm przy środkowym stole. Był pusty, z resztą jak inne. W jadalni były trzy osoby na krzyż, więc miejsca nie brakowało nikomu.

Na talerzu uśmiechała się do mnie kromka posmarowana cięką warstwą masła i dwie już pokrojone parówki. Zjadłem wszystko na-raz potem przez kolejne pół godziny siorbałem kawe zborzową z plastikowego kubeczka. Wyszedłem kiedy moje stopy wyszeptały, że jednak im zimno i, że wolałyby wrócić pod kouderkę.

Nie udało mi się dojść do pokoju. Na środku drogi postanowiłem usiąść, już od dawna Siadam i Czekam. Wydaje mi się, że używanie podłogi wyłącznie do stąpania po niej jest dziwactwem. Podłoga ma naprawdę bardzo dużo zastosowań. Wszyscy powinni ją bardziej doceniać.

Przechodzili obok mnie ludzie; personel i pacjęci. Nikt na mnie nie zwracał uwagi tylko doktor Ubösdof poprosił mnie bym wstał bo wilka dostanę. Tak to wszyscy mnie omijali no może Basieńka się do mnie uśmiechneła.

Mimo to podczas kilkudziesięciominutowego odpoczynku ktoś mi się przyglądał, zaraz tam przyglądał, spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i to mnie zdziwiło.

Był taki ładny, przewyrzszał urodą nawet Basieńke a ogólnie wiadomo, że Basieńka jest najładniejsza w całym szpitalu.

Moja pidżama, którą doktor Ubösdof nazywał prześmiewczo "więziennym ubrankiem" coraz bardziej mi przeszkadzała. Nawet miałem pomysł by ją ściągnąć. Kiedy odpinałem pierwsze guziki Basieńka gorączkowo podeszła może nawet podbiegła do mnie i zapieła mi je z powrotem.

Głupio się czułem, zwłaszcza, że właśnie wychodził z pokoju na końcu korytarza _on _no _on. _Wydaje się, że moja twarz lekko się zaczerwieniła. Jednak mam nadzieje, że tak nie było.

Wróciłem do pokoju, guziki miałem zapięte aż pod samą szyje, dziwiłem się, że w ogóle potrafię oddychać.

Jest to zbyt idiotyczne, zakochałem się w osobie, przynajmniej twierdzę, że zakochałem się w osobie, której nawet nie znam. A może jest to zwykłe zauroczenie?, każdemu się , to na pewno jest zauroczenie.

Spokojnie, a teraz spać, spać.


End file.
